


One More Chapter

by goodgirlwhoshopeful



Series: 100 Ways to say I Love You prompts [2]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Prompt, 21st Century, AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Romance, prompt, romelza - Freeform, ross x demelza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirlwhoshopeful/pseuds/goodgirlwhoshopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Ways to say I Love You writing prompt<br/>#30. “One more chapter.” from the lovely @iorwen</p><p>Follows on from the 'Story I Haven't Written' prompt I received from @shiparker –  ‘Romantic Comedy’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something............................. because #WITHDRAWALSYMPTOMS

 

“Ross, If I’m going to get this, we need to  _read.”_

“And we  _will –_ I promise you. But first...” 

His lips were at her throat and her clavicle with eagerness, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She was still not used to this, having a man like Ross Poldark all over her. Frankly, at first, she had thought it was a joke. 

They’d been at the Chiltern Firehouse for drinks, celebrating her obtainment of her role in the romantic comedy they were going to star in together; he as the poet and sex-pot Dante Gabriel Rossetti, and she as his muse and eventual wife, Elizabeth Siddal. 

However, she had not anticipating walking into the audition and wanting him so immediately... or that they would share Cornwall as their homeland. 

But then again, she had never thought a man could be so _bloody_ handsome!

It had become clear the drinks were not  _just_ with the aim of celebrating though when they'd ended up smooching in a dark corner like a couple of teenagers. He was gentle, kind. He wasn't predatory like men had always been with her previously. He cared about her life, it seemed, wanting to hear of her struggle to get through drama school.

She'd missed out details of her toe rag of a father though, of course. 

Now, weeks on and they communicated almost every day. Which made sense professionally, Demelza supposed, since they were about to embark on a project in which they had to make convincing, passionate lovers... Well, that would be the case if she wasn't in fact completely and utterly in love with him already.

She would never tell him so, but thankfully he at least seemed to fancy her a whole lot. They went to the pictures the previous weekend and laughed as they exchanged stories of the actors they knew of. Ross, of course, had been friends with many of them since his days at public school. Demelza had simply tracked a few down for advise at PR events once or twice.

Now,  they were cuddled up on her tiny sofa, attempting to get down their individual character developments through biographies of Rossetti's life... Demelza, of course, was failing miserably thanks to a certain sinful pair of lips. 

"Ross!" Her hair was long now, ready for her period role, though it got her nerves with the level of maintenance needed. Ross' too was looking beautifully unkempt and 19th Century. His jaw length curls tickled her neck. _"Ross!"_

"Alright, 'melza. Okay!" he hummed, giving one last kiss for good measure against her neck. " **One more chapter**... and  _then..._ I get to read  _this._ "

He then pulled her senior school journal out from behind his back, grinning from ear to ear. Demelza felt her stomach drop at the sight of it. She'd forgotten she even still had that! How had he found it? 

"No, no!" she denied, instantly snatching it from him. "No... Anything...but that." 

He must have seen the look in her eyes, the bleakness as the ghost of her torturous past living under her father's roof shining in the white of her eyes, because he instantly let it go. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed with guilt, instantly burrowing a hand into her mane in comfort as a frown settle deep on his brow. 

"We don't have to – Sorry, 'melza – That was fucking _stupid_ – "

His eyes were pinched with guilt and as he shook his head at his own action, his curls cascaded about his face with youthful charm and bouncy. His eyelashes were unfair in their length and fluttered in his bashfulness. Looking over him, she felt nothing but a heart full to bursting. If looks could kill...

"Ross – lover – it's fine – really. It's not you... I just...don't know if I ever want to go back there."

She hadn't realised she had used the pet-name her mother used to use for her until his eyes began to sparkle with renewed cheekiness. Her felt her face turn hot, mortified, but it only made him grin more. 

He kissed about her face in a sporadic, tender fashion until it was all she could do to simply submit to it. His stubbled rasped against her face in the best way and she barely held in a breathless moan. It spurred on Ross' spontaneity as he then kissed her until she had almost forgotten her own name. 

But, ever the pragmatist, Demelza's niggling worried voice spoke to her louder than any voice of desire. 

"Ross...  _I need to focus..."_ He groaned and pulled back just enough to heave for breath. Her entire body rang with want for him, her pulse dominant in her palms, her face... and down in her jeans. So strong was the feral turn that had taken over her that, for the first time, she considered casting her responsibilities into the wind... Just for a little while. 

" _One_ more chapter..." she conceded finally, letting a kiss linger against his ear, burrowing her face into his thick, black tresses. Giving in was not something Demelza was usually ever partial too... but it was worth it to be rewarded with the smile on his face, so wide and youthful and breath-taking. She rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly, wondering for the rest of the evening what she'd done to have been deserving of Ross Poldark. 


End file.
